Peter Brooks
Peter Brooks (September 13, 1930 – June 17, 2002 (Baldwin Park, California)) was an American character actor who had appeared in several films and television shows including one episode of the 1960s sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. Filmography * The Girls on the Beach (1965) * Girl Happy (1965) * Swingin' Together (1963) * Gidget Goes to Rome (1963) * Hud (1963) * Papa's Delicate Condition (1963) Notable TV Guest Appearances * Hogan's Heroes playing "Christopher Downes" in episode: "What Time Does the Balloon Go Up?" (episode # 3.24) 17 February 1968 * Cimarron Strip playing "Spencer" in episode: "The Roarer" (episode # 1.8) 2 November 1967 * The Hero playing "Pete" in episode: "Who Needs a Friend in Need" (episode # 1.13) 8 December 1966 * Batman playing "Machine Gun Parker" in episode: "Ma Parker" (episode # 2.10) 6 October 1966 * Batman playing "Machine Gun Parker" in episode: "The Greatest Mother of them All" (episode # 2.9) 5 October 1966 * Gidget playing "Corky" in episode: "Too Many Cooks" (episode # 1.16) 29 December 1965 * The Wackiest Ship in the Army playing "Actor" in episode: "The Lady and the Luluai" (episode # 1.10) 21 November 1965 * Hank playing "Gerald Ludlow" in episode: "Somebody Loves This Albatross" (episode # 1.9) 12 November 1965 * Hank playing "Gerald Ludlow" in episode: "My Boyfriend, the Doctor" (episode # 1.8) 5 November 1965 * Gunsmoke playing "Sully Rice" in episode: "Gilt Guilt" (episode # 10.31) 24 April 1965 * The Addams Family playing "Hubert Peterson" in episode: "The New Neighbors Meet the Addams Family" (episode # 1.9) 13 November 1964 * Mister Ed playing "Andy" in episode: "Ed Writes Dear Abby" (episode # 5.3) 18 October 1964 * My Favorite Martian playing "Young Man" in episode: "Miss Jekyll and Hyde" (episode # 1.31) 17 May 1964 * Petticoat Junction playing "Sonny Watkins" in episode: "Kate and the Dowager" (episode # 1.30) 14 April 1964 * The Eleventh Hour playing "Larry" in episode: "87 Different Kinds of Love" (episode # 2.21) 19 February 1964 * The Virginian playing "Brooks" in episode: "Siege" (episode # 2.13) 18 December 1963 * Kraft Suspense Theatre playing "Freddie" in episode: "The End of the World, baby" (episode # 1.3) 24 October 1963 * The Alfred Hitchcock Hour playing "Donald" in episode: "A Home Away from Home" (episode # 2.1) 27 September 1963 * My Three Sons playing "Hank Ferguson" in episode: "Make Way for Yesterday" (episode # 3.24) 28 February 1963 * My Three Sons playing "Hank Ferguson" in episode: "The Clunky Kid" (episode # 3.22) 14 February 1963 * My Three Sons playing "Hank Ferguson" in episode: "Going Steady" (episode # 3.14) 20 December 1962 * My Three Sons playing "Hank Ferguson" in episode: "Pretty as a Picture" (episode # 3.7) 1 November 1962 * My Three Sons playing "Hank Ferguson" in episode: "Daughter for a Day" (episode # 3.5) 18 October 1962 * Our Man Higgins playing "Freddie" in episode: "A Servant of the People" (episode # 1.2) 10 October 1962 * Fair Exchange playing "Ashley Dill" in episode: "Unfair Exchange" (episode # 1.2) 28 September 1962 * Mister Ed playing "Arthur" in episode: "Ed, the Matchmaker" (episode # 2.26) 29 April 1962 * My Three Sons playing "Hank Ferguson" in episode: "Robbie the Cabbie" (episode # 2.29) 19 April 1962 * The Donna Reed Show playing "Gregory" in episode: "Skin Deep" (episode # 4.30) 12 April 1962 * My Three Sons playing "Hank Ferguson" in episode: "Blind Date" (episode # 2.16) 18 January 1962 * My Three Sons playing "Hank Ferguson" in episode: "Damon and Pythias" (episode # 2.13) 28 December 1961 * My Three Sons playing "Hank Ferguson" in episode: "Robbie's Band" (episode # 2.12) 21 December 1961 * Ichabod and Me playing "Gary Tucker" in episode: "Teenage Journalist" (episode # 1.13) 19 December 1961 * My Three Sons playing "Hank Ferguson" in episode: "Mike in Charge" (episode # 2.10) 7 December 1961 * My Three Sons playing "Hank Ferguson" in episode: "The Wiley Method" (episode # 1.29) 13 April 1961 * My Three Sons playing "Hank Ferguson" in episode: "Other People's Houses" (episode # 1.20) 9 February 1961 * Donna Reed show playing Gregory in episode 'Skin Deep' 1962 * External links * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Peter Brooks at the Internet Movie Database Brooks, Peter Brooks, Peter Brooks, Peter Brooks, Peter Brooks, Peter Brooks, Peter Brooks, Peter